borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadyCake
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What company should be in the next dlc ? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 03:48, March 9, 2010 rose omega hey I have a rose omega if you want it I can copy it for you. let me know. rose omega hey I have a rose omega if you want it I can copy it for you. let me know. Custom Sig Hi ShadyCake. I'd be happy to make you a sig, anyone can have them. I'll get it done today or tomorrow. Ok, that went quicker than I thought... Heres how to use your sig... 1) Go to MORE in the upper right corner and click preferences 2) Enter into the signature box 3) Check the custom signature box below it. 4) Don't forget to save! After you do all that, please leave a message on My Talk Page so I can make sure it is correct. The page used as a template is on User:ShadyCake/sig and the page with the actuall code is on User:ShadyCake/sig2. If you want to change the colors, go to User:ShadyCake/sig2 and change the colors. Cheers! ::Also, instead of flooding Recent Changes with the edits, click the Preview button to see how everything looks. Once you're 100% sure it's looking good, then submit the changes. AtlasSoldier 23:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And when leaving a message on someones talk page, add it to the bottom of the page, instead of in the middle of the page. I just moved your conversation with Uber under it's own header, instead of how you had it, all mixed in with other conversations. AtlasSoldier 23:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry about the mix up with the , Dr. F knows How I fell about them. Curse you spans! Dude, Shady. Stop posting your messages on UberOrb's talk page wherever you feel like it. ALWAYS add your message to the end of the page. And if you want to make a new section, type: Insert Title Here Then put your message. AtlasSoldier 05:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh yes, it can be wrong, especially if someone's trying to keep an organized talk page. I was just giving you a friendly tip, since you're new. AtlasSoldier 12:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi shady, I just forgot to mention that I LOVE your new sig, and the portal cake makes it all the better :D I'm sorry to say that I can't help you with the semi-auto sniper rifle. I haven't really used insane mods since before Zombie island came out. I quit using them after the infinite Bobble shield decided to take away my shield, grenade mode, and class mod... A bad day in borderlands for me. Anyways, sorry I can't help but Atlas might be able to help as he uses/constructs mods. Anime Thanks for the link. I will check it out. I like Anime crazy though. But i will check that site out.Veggienater 12:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Im guessing you like Shippuden. What other shows are you into?Veggienater 02:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont know if im an expert:), but i guess i depends on what your into. I have not watched the shows you mention yet so im not sure what they are about or what your tastes are. I like DB, DBZ, most of the Gundums, Trigun, anything with action and a good story. Naruto is the best anime i have ever watched IMO. It has great action with an interesting story and some comedy added for good measure. The subtle little things that are added to the story that only become clear latter on really intreege me. Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Tenchi Muyo (i think thats how its spelled) and Bleach are kind of fantasy based with good storys. Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star are futuristic bounty hunter types. I love Tranformers, Thundercats, GI Joe, Robotech, you know the old school toons from when i was i kid, but you cant find some of them any where. If you want something weird try Gilgamesh. It will make absolutly no sence until the very last ep. but it was good IMO. Just try some things and you might find what your looking for.Veggienater 15:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention that i also liked Rorony Kenshen, Samuri 7 and Samuri Champloo. If you like samuri you may like these shows.Veggienater 16:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Long time, no see Not only will there be new weapons, but the weapons skins will be different for each manufacturer. They each will have thier own unique look and aatributes. There will also be customizable grenades. The characters will, from what i understand, also have customizable action skills. You will be able to choose several different ways to use them. Also there will be a much improved A.I. system. Its all quite exciting IMO. 03:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I understand about the jaded mindset thing :P I saw that footage as well and was in awe. it looks like BL 2 is going to be epic ! Really hard not to get excited:P ( pun intended ). Robolution was outsourced to a company that makes Cell Phone games so that explains the epic failure of that DLC IMO. It was fun but lacked some features of the other DLC and main game, like new boss drops. A few more missions would have been nice to fill up all that extra space they put into Robo. It just felt empty, ya know. 04:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : As for the Eidting, just stop by once in a while and look around the pages to see if any spell checking is needed or what not. You can also check the Bounty Board to see if any projects need doing you can handle. Also if you need help with editing just ask and I will try to help or point you to who can help you. -- 04:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) forum poll interesting to note that the same polls on different venues can generate such divergent results. Axton has 38% of the vote over there and Zer0 has maintained 39% ±1% since the poll's inception over here. 20:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC)